ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihiru Chiiho
'''Mihiru Chiiho '''is a young child model and witch apprentice. She has a one-sided rivalry with Onpu and was initially antagonistic. Bio Since a young age Mihiru has been acting in childrens programs and commercials, when she discovered Onpu -an idol- was also acting in various things, she quickly grew to dislike her under the assumption she doesn't put as much into acting to the extent she has. But after an incident resulted in Onpu coming to her rescue, she turned over a new leaf. Appearance Mihiru has fair skin and big lilac eyes. Her long, light brown hair is worn in twin-tails with the bottom shaped like two spheres, and they are held with ice blue spheres. Her neck-length forelocks share a similiar style, and her thick bangs are usually facing the left. She wears makeup and paints her nails. Normally, Mihiru wears a white dress with a hot pink bow at the center, paired with white heels, a necklace matching her hair accessories, and a bracelet. At times she wears a pale pink bolero, top, or jacket. Personality Mihiru has the looks of a grown-up and elegant young woman, but she is actually very brash, spoiled, haughty; she would give Reika Tamaki a run for her money. She pushes people away because of her personality but is too arrogant to care, and she's shown feigning kindness around those she truly dislikes- something she was noted not to do around Onpu. She is tempermental and childish. Eventually people learn that this is actually because deep down she is repressed and unhappy, so she came up with this coping mechanism as a way to keep people at arms length so that she can't be hurt by them or become distracted from her goal of becoming a professional actress, as well as be seen by an admirable woman who has no flaws. She is very serious about it and in the past was willing to resort to the cutthroat antics other actresses are known to pull, and she's willing to take anything given to her, even if she's not satisfied with it. In reality, she is actually a nuturing and kind type, and affection earnestly given to her makes her come off as being fussy and flustered. She would like to show this side to others but isn't sure how to do it, so very few people see this side. Apprentice Witch As a little girl Mihiru passionately hated witch because she was afraid of them, having heard many scary and ugly stories about them. But when she discovered Majorima -who she didn't believe was a witch at first- she contemplated publicly revealing her identity until Rima helped her one day, despite the cold shoulder she gave her prior to this. This made her realize that there are many nice witch, and she slowly began opening up to her. Mihiru is a white apprentice with lavender accounts. Her yousei, Huhu has pigtails resembling two connected spheres and a white color scheme. She acts haughty like Mihiru but she's also a lot kinder. Mihuru's crystal ball is a layered white sphere. Family '''Ann - '''Mihuru's mother who dreamed of becoming a model. But due to having a physically weakened body, she was bedridden and unable to follow her aspirations, which led to her heavily encouraging her daughters and other people to follow their aspirations and dreams. She makes all of her daughters clothing, and genuienly believes Mihiru isn't as bad as she openly acts, so she does damage control on her behalf. '''Mirai - '''Younger than Mihiru by three years. She is very open and naive due to her sheltered lifestyle as she is on the sickly side. She is implied to have a mature mentality though, and the sisters have a good bond, with Mihiru's softness usually coming out around her. Trivia *Mihiru hates anything pickled or sour. *She dislikes little kids because they often yank on her hair and mistake her for a rabbit/bunny. *When loose, her hair is almost ankle length and has a "fluffy" look, implying its thick. Gallery Category:Twin Tails Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White Category:Brown Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Chrismh Characters